Fix You
by Answers
Summary: Harry Potter was going to fix Draco Malfoy, and in doing so claim his heart. House rivalries and allegiances be damned. Failure was not an option. HP/DM SLASH


It was still early, 5:30 at the latest. Time had been difficult to keep track of the last few days, but today was important. Today Draco Malfoy could not be late, and though right now he didn't know how he could ever get up and leave this bed, he knew without a doubt he would. His downy blankets seemed to swim out from under him and swallow him whole, blocking out the world and everything that was horribly wrong with it. Here under his soft cotton sheets and feather stuffed comforter he lay naked and broken, unable to cry or speak, passively letting his mind wonder through childhood memories.

When Draco was little he used to follow his mother around everywhere she went. He would wake early and wait for his father to leave before sneaking into their bed and curling into Narcissa's arms like a kitten. They would dress in their finest robes and brush their soft blonde hair until every strand sat perfectly, join hands and together stroll the fashionable streets of Europe. People would point out the darling couple, awing over the way the protective six year old would carry his mother's shopping bags and offer sincere advice on fabrics and furniture while she listened attentively, and taking his comments into consideration, choose appropriately.

When their feet got tired or Narcissa noted the strain of the bags on little Draco's arms, they would wonder into whatever bistro or café was closest. Together they would peruse the menu and select decadent pasties and sweet drinks and comment on the odd attire and behaviour of the café's occupants. If they were in Paris, Narcissa would place Draco on her lap and gently read to him in French in her lilting sweet voice, and encourage him to repeat what she said without fear of mockery or reprimand if he stumbled.

When his mother's warm cup of coffee would arrive he would smell the bitter sweet scent and look at her as she delicately tore the packets of sugar open and poured them in. She would wink at him secretively as she did this. Malfoy's were not meant to enjoy sweet things, and were especially not supposed to ruin 'perfectly good coffee' with sweetener. Like so many things in his life, this was their secret.

Some days they did not leave the Manor at all, and instead would order the house elf's to pack them a grand lunch and wonder out into the meadows that surrounded the old family estate. Sitting under their favourite oak tree, they'd unpack treacle tarts, stuffed pheasant, crisply roasted vegetables, freshly cut fruits, clotted cream and ice-cold flasks of pumpkin juice like each treat was a surprise. Together they'd layout their bounty and ohh and ahh over the taste, enjoying the sunshine on their faces and flowers surrounding them. With a wave of her wand daisies would jump out of the ground and dance around each other until they formed a splendid crown woven just to fit his head.

"For my little Prince" she'd say as she placed it on his white gold head and smile. They'd lie down and recite poetry or pureblood traditions and customs- how to greet a stranger, how to ask a lady to dance- until the sun started to sink. Then they'd pack up, and holding hands, walk back to the house that became devoid of warmth and laughter as soon as Lucius apparted into the foyer.

The elder Malfoy never had much time or patience for his only heir. He appreciated that he was alive, and quiet and respectful. He acknowledged that Draco represented a new generation of purebloods in a time when mudbloods and muggleborns were becoming increasingly common, and wizading tradition was being eroded by a flood of 'new thinkers' in the ministry, but beyond this thought of him as little as possible.

As he grew older Draco learnt to not to smile or laugh around his father, and instead begun to smirk and snicker at those less fortunate than him such as the Weasley's, whether he believed it was right or not. He'd study obscure books for the chance of creating interesting conversation with Lucius, and regale to him how he taunted Harry Potter and his mudblood and bloodtraitor friends throughout the school year. Sometimes he'd almost get a smile from the impervious Malfoy this way, spurring him on to play harsher tricks on the trio.

Today however laughter and pranks were the last thing on his mind. Because today Draco Malfoy had to get up and attend the funeral of the only person who had ever truly loved him. Today, they were burying Narcissa Malfoy.

* * *

><p>School seemed less important somehow these days. Classes rolled into each other like a landslide, gaining momentum so that Draco would look up startled to find himself in Potions when only minutes ago he could have sworn he was in Charms.<p>

It was as though the world was muted and muffled, reaching to him across a great distance as he walked by unaware of his surroundings. The professors rarely if ever called on him in class, a demonstration of their compassion towards the poor boy, and the students who had never really liked him due to his bullying ways avoided him awkwardly. Weeks passed with Draco barely speaking to anyone, and that was fine with him. What could they say that couldn't be expressed with a polite and removed 'sorry for your loss' card anyway? No one had known Narcissa like he had, most of them didn't care that she had died slowly and painfully but with dignity, and certainly no one cared what the son of a Death Eater felt. Or so he thought.

One boy, however was growing tired of Draco's disconnection from the world, having returned from the summer vacation longing for passionate words and corridor brawls and instead finding a subdued broken Slytherin instead. He swore to himself as he watched Draco drift listlessly down the stone corridors of Hogwarts that he'd bring those beautiful grey eyes to back to life. Harry Potter was going to fix Draco Malfoy, and in doing so claim his heart house rivalries and allegiances be damned. Failure was not an option.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note:<strong> Opinions? Comments? Quotes? Any and all feedback appreciated ^_^


End file.
